Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- She becomes a married woman with a stranger in just two minutes. Is this a stupid prank fate gives to her?
1. Chapter 1

I'm still continuing all of my on-going stories, don't worry. And I'm having a middle test this week and next week, I can't write stories for the time, so I'm… sorry?

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**1**

''

Is this some kind of a joke or what?

Juvia Lockser had no clue of what was happening, from as long as she could remember was that she was going home after her tiring work peacefully, on cue in front of a church, she had been taking this route everyday and had seen many marriage so the girl didn't expect when a young droopy-eyed (handsome) man suddenly pulled her hand and dragged her into the church.

_Coincidence? _

What she gave no attention to was the fact that he was suited well for a marriage. And for God's sake she know nothing of this man! Not a thing.

"What's your name?" she heard the guy asked in a whisper while dragging her into the marriage. But there was something off definitely, where were the _bride _and the _groom_?

"J-Juvia?" she questioned, not sure what to say. Of course, what the hell the situation she was in do you think?

"Juvia, eh? I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," he made a sheepish smile as he put her beside him in front of the pastor, 'as if' _she_ was the bride and _he_ was the groom.

Scratch the 'if'.

_I think not. Allah has planned everything perfectly well._

One second she was walking peacefully, and the next minute she was a married woman. Just _what the hell?_

''

And that's the prologue :)

Please give me some comment about it because I think it's too… irrational and confusing. But it will be cleared in future chapters though. So review! XD

03/13/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing much? XD

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**2**

''

"Why am I here?"

Juvia Fullbuster (née Lockser) asked the guy who just married her in the middle of her way to home, with a scowl on her face. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Fullbuster were currently at the master room of the new house that the raven haired man brought her into two hours ago.

Apparently, Juvia had collapsed when Gray said they were now officially married. She fainted for a good two hours to sleep.

"Well, this is your home now. _Our _home," the guy (Gray Fullbuster, she saw _their _marriage certificate) answered nonchalantly, though Juvia could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I'll call 911," the blue headed girl took out her phone to do so, but before the phone could connect to the officer, he stole it from her grip hurriedly yet still gently. "Hey!"

"Don't!" He half-shouted in panic. "Let me explain," Gray said, throwing the phone out of the window which successful in making the girl gasp in terror. The poor phone crashed into the road below, they were on the second story of _their_ new house.

"What is a guy who just grabbed some random girl who was walking on the side road then selfishly married her has to say?!"

This is not gonna be easy, dammit.

''

"_Juvia, eh? I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," the stranger declared in innocent and devilish at the same time, placing her beside himself and the pastor who was holding a bible._

"_What?" the Juvia girl stood astonished by the scene that occurs. Why? Who is this guy?_

"_You'll know soon enough," then he continued after a second thought, "In a couple of seconds actually." She had no clue that she voiced that out loud rather than in her own mind._

"_Gray Fullbuster," the tiny old pastor announced, "blah blah, just read the certificate later if you want, do you?"_

_What a weird marriage promise, "I do."_

"_Umm," the small white haired pastor hesitated, until Gray whispered a low '_Juvia_' to him, "Juvia, blah blah blah, do you?"_

_What the fuck?_

"_Just say, 'I do'," the random guy named Gray whispered again to her, almost in a pleading way, causing the blue haired female to feel a little bad, yet the confuse was still there, majority of her mind. She was still coherent when Gray held her hand and muttered, "Please."_

_She had no slight idea about what in the world was going on, so she said, "I… do?"_

_In that exact moment when the word left her lips, the whole church made a loud cheers. Pastor Makarov (she found out from his nametag) announced again after the cheers got a little audible, "You are an official married couple now and may kiss the bride."_

_Hold on a minute! "Who the hell just got married?!" Juvia asked, getting insecure each second._

"_Of course, you, milady," said Makarov while grinning._

_Yeah, the girl collapsed at that spot. Have a nice nap, girl._

''

"Don't you remember?" he inquired at his _wife _whose face was blank, unreadable. Are you kidding, what was she supposed to feel? "I'm sorry."

"A mere sorry is not enough, you selfish asshole."

Oops, he picked the wrong girl.

"Say, Gray Fullbuster, _why _did you _marry_ me?" Juvia questioned, there's still a raging feeling that she managed to postpone for a while, massaging her temples to help it cease the spinning.

"Thousand of reasons," the raven haired man said, putting _their _marriage certificate in the mahogany locker.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. We don't know each other, seriously. I'm calling 911."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You have no phone."

Shit, she just remembered that the phone that she worked her ass off had been thrown out the window easily. Its magical how she still managed to keep her calm demeanor despite the annoyance towards this Fullbuster.

"What's wrong with getting married all of a sudden without your permission anyway? Yeah, why not?" Juvia snorted sarcastically, glared at the living cause of this problem.

"You _did _say 'I do'," the raven haired man pointed out the irritatingly true fact.

_Calm down, Juvia, don't lose your temper._ She told herself. "What about my life?"

"If you're worrying about money, don't, because we have more than enough."

"We?" Juvia raised an eyebrow. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Don't tell me that there were more than _one _stranger married to her!

"Hey, breathe!" Right, she was not breathing, God forbid her heart beating so inhumanly fast she might die thinking about the possibility. It didn't even make sense. "We; _me _and _you_."

"Since when did 'you and me' use the term of 'we'?" the newlywed girl scowled again at her (put a long sigh here) husband.

"Two hours and ten minutes ago, since we got officially married," Gray opened his tuxedo and put it on a coat hanger.

"Stop this bullshit already," the female rolled her eyes, feeling like this guy is wrapped in her fingers, thus not threatened anymore. "This joke is getting old fast, dude." She continued before demanding, "Let me go to my apartment."

Gray proceeded to walk out the room whilst saying, "I've moved your things here."

Juvia's head snapped up and quickly, she got up to see around the room, and indeed, there were _her _things. This irritated Juvia to the point she beat up Gray.

Gray was hospitalized for a long day. Hope he'd gain some lesson to not mess with Juvia Lockser.

''

"WHA-!? YOU GOT MARRIED!?" Lisanna and Meredy shouted into her ears. Their loud outburst made some costumers and a few staff looked their way with some weird expressions, be it annoyance or 'Shut up!' looks, they success to make the two girls quiet for a moment.

"When?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"Who?"

The silver headed and pinkette bombard her with short questions that cause Juvia wanted to vomit. "Slow it!" Having bes friends is the best thing in the world, but sometimes they can be too much to handle. We need _whips _to control them. Sometimes.

Meredy asked first, "When?" Stars around her head. Those stars would probably transformed into a black hole in a couple of millions of years.

"Yesterday, around seven pm," the newlywed female sighed.

"Where?" Lisanna inquired this time, with fire in her eyes. _Fire_ that could cook marshmallows like a campfire.

"At the church I usually pass by on my way here," the blue haired girl sighed again.

"How?" Meredy asked again, right after Juvia's sigh ended.

"I don't know, okay? I was walking then he suddenly pulled me into the church and badabadabum, We're married," the Lockser girl stated as she smiled to the costumer in front of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cana plopped her head to the three chatting employees, the blunette had been being eavesdropping their little conservation, silently giving colorful comments of her own. "Who is the lucky bastard?"

Juvia made a click of her tongue, "His name is Gray."

"What a weird option to name," Lisanna murmur, sweat dropping.

Meredy suddenly squealed, "Gray? Gray?!" The pinkette was shaking Juvia's body like crazy. "Please, do say yes!"

"What is it, Meredy? Stop it!" The just-forcedfully-married girl between her spinning. Now, she really wanted to puke for real.

Meredy immediately dug her phone in her pocket and sliced the screen with her fingers hastily, showing a photo to the blunette, "Does he looks like this?!"

Exactly similar to the guy who just forcedfully married her, "Yes, he does. Wh-"

"Gray Fullbuster?!" Meredy and Lisanna screamed in horror, in a shocked term.

"Oh fuck!" Cana cursed in a good way. "You mean-"

"Shut your horses!" Their boss shushed them, which was a success but not for too long.

"Well, yeah, that's his name. How'd you know?" anxious, what was she felt right now, with a bit of salty.

"Seriously, Juvia? Are you fucking _serious_?" Lisanna said almost choked on her own saliva while saying it.

"Language, girls!" the boss reprimanded them which got a reply from the Strauss girl like:

"To hell with language."

"Yeah, she lives in a fucking _cave _without television whatsoever, so she's as stupid as newborns," Cana rolled her eyes sarcastically. Its half true what she said, though as she does not live in a stupid cave but rather in a comfortable enough apartment, and she didn't need a TV, her phone was enough for news feed around her.

"You are freaking _married_ with Gray Fullbuster?!" Meredy hissed, the stars around her head really transformed into sucking black holes.

"Sheesh, what's with you guys? Going all crazy like this," Juvia put off her apron. It was already time to close the McD. She arranged it on the employees' lockers and changed into a casual long-sleeved brown shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "How do you know him, anyway? Its not like he's a famous celebrity or something," Juvia then added after a second thought, "Drug dealer, maybe."

"Idiot, he's not a drug dealer," Cana tapped her blue haired friend's forehead with her index finger.

"Juvia, I am ashamed to have a friend like you," the youngest Strauss muttered while shaking her short haired head in disappointment.

"You can spill it now before I kick your sorry asses along with your sorry mouths," Juvia threatened with horribly fake anger.

"Wow, calm down, chilli," Meredy rolled her greenish eyes.

"What's with chilli?" Cana asked, taking a sip at her Pepsi.

"Chilli is hot, duh. Hot is bitch, so you're a bitch," Meredy explained. Language getting more vulgar and vulgar as they were out of the shitty McD. Nobody cares about it when you are only four young adults walking in the night of Magnolia.

"Well, fuck you."

"Okay okay, I'm collected. So what's up?" Juvia tried to pretend like the three best friends of hers had been some complete douchesbag. And well, the next sentence coming from Lisanna's and Cana's mouth was surely a shockwave to her.

"No shit Sherlock, your husband is a famous businessman, you lucky chilly."

''

How's she gonna tell Gajeel about her surprise marriage with some stupid, rich businessman?

To hell with it.

Who cares about it anyway? She's as free as she could be, except that she could not flirt to some guy again, except that she wasn't living in her apartment anymore, except that all of her house appliances were moved to a new particular big house, except that she's a Fullbuster now.

Damn it. She could not get away from the terrible fact.

What to expect anyway?

Juvia sighed as she walked to the room hotel that she rented not far from her workplace. She ought to go to a black market these days.

''

When Juvia opened her eyes, she immediately regretted her decision to delay her visit for the black market and cursed herself for being so stupid. Its too late, girl. It wasn't just a dream when she hallucinating about her husband picking her up (bridal style, dude) and put her into his luxurious black car.

The blue haired girl gotten up so fast that it caused her some vertigo. Wait, vertigo? That bastard didn't do anything to her, did he? He better not. Then, she saw a scrap of paper on the table. A handwritten note.

'_Why did you sleep at a hotel?'_

Only that? She thought he would be like some overprotective husband and write her a book full of lectures or even publish a dramatic novel based on her rebellious act.

Well, she wrote back a simple reply in regard:

'_Who are you?'_

And its only the day after tomorrow of their marriage, heavens know what's going to happen.

''

"HE DID THAT?!" Meredy shouted, going crazy without a doubt.

"Stop screaming, Meredy!" Juvia rolled her brownish blue eyes again. "Why the hell would I tell you some weird bullshit?"

"I think he likes you so much he's crazy for you, Juvia," Lisanna gave some of her rare good advice, the rest of her advices were shit-eating complains about how foolish their pumpkin-like boss was.

"I don't know, Lis, I don't know," for the first time in a thousand years, Juvia's face showed some insecurities or somewhat connected to the image of sad and confusion. But she's good at this and a second later, her face was smiling kindly at the costumer ahead, asking what would he like to eat.

She concluded she'd sleep in a different hotel again.

''

But nah. It'd be good to check on her things in that 'haunted house' of Gray's. In the middle of the night, she sneaked out from her room in the said hotel and took a taxi to the Fullbuster residence.

When she saw the security, she wasn't sure if he would consider her as a partner in crime or a thief. She composed herself and fixed her jacket and side bag. Then approached the old man called Macao with confident façade.

"Good night, Macao."

Macao quickly looked her way and realization hit him like a baseball bat in the head, "M-Miss Juvia."

"Please, formalities aren't important to me, just call me Juvia," the older nodded. "Or even bitch can do," she continued with a straight face which turned out to be some funny looks because she held a burst of laughter in her throat. You know it. Macao's face also turned out to be so horrorful, "I'm just kidding."

The security sighed in relief, he thought his master's wife had gone insane, "Will you come in?"

"Pleasure, thank you," the newlywed girl said as the man opened the small gate beside the main gate.

Macao walked her until the front door, which she had the key inside her bag miraculously. Maybe Gray put it in there, or maybe God helped her doing this. It doesn't matter, though.

Where are her things again? Oh, right. In the master bedroom on the second story. Juvia slowly but surely climbed the ceramic stair, which is super elegant, she'd give him that.

When she opened the door of _their _room, she saw her husband sitting on the couch with his laptop on. Its 1 am in the morning, for fuck's sake! What should she say if he saw her here? Its not like she's going to say '_Hey, I'm checking for my clothes that you stole, and I hate assholes like you by the way._' Right? Or is she?

The blue haired girl walked ever so slowly towards the glassy wardrobe that it could be considered like some random slow motion part in the movies. She peeked through his shoulder to see what was he was up to until this time of the night.

'_How to cure cancer__...__'_

Cancer?

''

I think I should make up for my… sucky-ness in suckish updating. Especially the Gruvia Week 2014, I know I'm being a sucky author as I am, but I'm so friggin' busy! Fucking school tasks.

I should watch my language! Oh fyi, I'm still 15,8 years young and never kissed anyone, let alone dated anyone. Just for you guys to know that I'm not a chilly whatsoever. No offense, dude. In fact, I'm a freak XD and I'm happy that I'm a nerd XD

Thank you kind reviewers! **Guest****, Guest, ****Anna Riza Kurosaki, Guest****, ****Topyra****, **** , BrigitteoO****, ****Nnatsuki****, s****iriuslight****, ****ColdBurn-3**

I love you guys T^T

When I saw Gray and Juvia Special, I was like: "OH YEAH, MWAHAHAHAH, IS IT? OH THANKS! NO IM NOT DOING THAT NO WAY! HELLZ YEAH I WILL! OF COURSE! HELL YEAH!" my classmates stared at me like I'm crazed, but who cares?

I'm so evil. Review?

03/16/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
